


Wishing To Be The Friction In Your Jeans

by FOBPatrickStumpTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ashlee’s a bitch, F/M, M/M, Patrick has a crush on Pete, Pete is oblivious, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOBPatrickStumpTrash/pseuds/FOBPatrickStumpTrash
Summary: Patrick is totally supportive of Pete and Ashlee’s relationship, she makes him happy, he shouldn’t be bothered at all.Except for the fact that Ashlee has been going out of her way to show Patrick how much she hates him.Pete has no clue that Ashlee is like this. What will he do when he finds out just how two-faced she can be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No hate for Ashlee! This is just the first chapter of a Wattpad book I’m considering when I finish my current one :)
> 
> This book won’t be very accurate so sorry ;-;

The pounding of the drums seemed to fill the venue, teenagers to people in their mid-thirties screeching, cheering, singing along as Pete hung off of the younger singer, mouthing the backing vocals into his cheek and grinding against him as Patrick struggled to cover up his blush. It’s been this way for years, Pete would act however he damn pleased on stage no matter the consequences, it’s was just Wentz’s second nature at this point. Eventually, the concert ended and as he was walking backstage, Pete’s arm wrapped over his shoulders, Patrick tried his best to ignore Ashlee Simpson’s glares. She smirked as her eyes gazed upon Pete and she ran up to him in delight.

“Pete! You were fantastic up there!” Ashlee exclaimed as she grabbed Pete’s arm off from around Patrick and wrapped it around herself. Pete grinned and payed no attention to Patrick as he started to ramble on about how stoked he was that they had finally finished Infinity On High, Patrick listening in silence. 

“Love you babe.” Pete kissed Ashlee on her lips, her lipstick slightly smearing across his face as she kissed back. Pete wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist and walked back to the tour bus with him. Patrick tried to ignore it but he couldn’t. He glanced back at Ashlee to see her brows furrowed in anger, and her face was in utter disgust. 

They had both arrived at the outside of the bus, but Patrick turned to Pete and just weakly smiled. 

“Think I’ll stay out here and enjoy late summer’s weather as I can.” Patrick smiled softly as Pete just shrugged and unlocked the door to the vehicle.

“Okay Stump, just don’t go sleeping around.” Pete winked to show that he was joking and both men erupted into laughter as Pete opened the door and shut it again, leaving Patrick walking aimlessly around in the parking lot. Summer breezes blew softly, and as it got closer to the sunset, the sky turned a light shade of purple, with pink hues throughout it and the breeze was cooler then before. Patrick sat himself down on a park bench, picking a flower and twirling it around in his fingers. It was a light shade of pink, with beautifully shaped petals covering the stem.

Sometimes Patrick wishes he too could be beautiful.

He tries hard to ignore all the kisses and attention that Pete gives Ashlee. He tries not to think about how good it probably feels to wake up to his steady breathes as Pete lays there beside you on unwashed sheets, smelling purely of lash night’s sins, and he certainly tried not to wish he was Ashlee.

Except he sometimes wished he were Ashlee. 

Patrick wished Pete would gaze into his eyes lovingly, and cuddle with him as they gazed upon stars, and lay in the grass softly listening to all types of music. But Pete belonged with Ashlee and he knew she made him happy. That’s all that really mattered to him, anyways. And almost on cue, he here’s footsteps in the gravol as he looks over to see Ashlee walking towards him, an angered expression still on her face which was coated in makeup.

“Patrick, can I talk to you? She asked as she joined Patrick on the bench. Patrick nodded.

“Sure Ashlee, what’s up?” He asked, deep down knowing it wouldn’t be good. 

“Can you please stop being so affectionate with Pete?” She asked. Time seemed to freeze, right then and there. 

“Not quite following you... like what do you mean?” Patrick asked, trying to play dumb. After all, it was Pete acting affectionate with Patrick, not the other way around.

“Damn it Stump, don’t act stupid. You’re always hanging off him and so clingy... I don’t think he needs you around.” Ashlee said. Patrick felt as if he had just gotten stabbed in the heart.

“Well sorry Ashlee but he’s my best friend.” Patrick explained, trying to get himself out of this conversation. 

“You fucking homo, he doesn’t want your lardass around!” Ashlee shrieked. Patrick looked shocked, he couldn’t believe Ashlee would say such a thing. She always seemed so nice to him. Patrick was a little irritated now, he glared at her.

“Well sorry but I’m not leaving him alone. I enjoy his company and we’ve been best friends for years!” Patrick shot back.

“If you don’t back off of him you will face the consequences.” Ashlee spoke in her bittersweet voice. 

“Well I’m not, Pete is a wonderful person and I couldn’t possibly stay away from him. Have a great evening, Ashlee.” Patrick got up off the bench and stormed away back to the tour bus.

Of course, knowing Ashlee, Patrick WOULD face the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wakes up to realize Ashlee had done something awful.

Patrick placed both his feet on the hard, wooden, floor. He stood up from his bunk and looked over at Pete, snoring softly as he was sleeping. Patrick lightly smiled and grabbed a trucker hat, placing it on his head and running his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. He sat down on his bunk again, pulling up his laptop and checking his emails, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas. He frowns when he sees that Ashlee had sent him an email but he clicks on it nonetheless. Is a link to some article. He clicks it and almost cries when he reads the headline.

Ashlee had told the paparazzi how much weight he’s gained since From Under The Cork Tree. 

Not only that, but she had made the number larger then it really was. 

Patrick had never felt so self conscious in his life. He grabbed a baggy hoodie from under his bunk and put it on, trying to conceal himself from the world.

So is this one of the ‘consequences’ he’d have to face if he didn’t back away from Pete? How reasonable was that? He was the fucking LEAD SINGER of Pete’s band, how was he supposed to avoid him?! Plus, it’s not like he necessarily wanted to avoid Pete, anyways. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn’t believe just how much of a bitter person Ashlee had turned out to be. He wouldn’t say anything, though. Pete was happy in the relationship, maybe there was something wrong with Patrick, instead. 

Pete eventually stirred from sleep, causing Patrick to wipe his tears and put on a fake smile. 

“Fuck..” Pete muttered under his breathe.

“What?” Patrick asked, smiling a little at Pete’s dark, messy, bed hair.

“I hate waking up.” Pete chuckled a little and Patrick’s lips turned up into a real smile. 

“Don’t we all?” Patrick asked as Pete threw his blankets onto the ground and stood up, knocking pieces of paper with lyrics to unfinished songs scattering everywhere. 

“Yeah, but now I’ll have to fall asleep again tonight. Insomnia’s a bitch.” He sighed but grinned as he did so, walking over to Patrick and ruffling his hair. “So Pattycakes, what’s going on with you?” Pete asked as Patrick closed his laptop and moved it to the side of his bunk. 

“Nothing really, was trying to finish some things on GarageBand, but that can wait. How was your sleep?” Patrick responded.

“The best it’s been in awhile.” Pete grinned. An awkward silence settled over them, until Patrick broke it.

“We have a show tonight, right?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, think Ashlee will be meeting up with me afterwards!” Pete exclaimed.

“Good for you.” Patrick faked a smile, and apparently, he was good at it.

“Yeah, god I really don’t deserve her. She deserves someone so much better. I’m so lucky, and have you seen how pretty she is?” Pete asked.

“She’s a keeper.” Patrick pretended to agree.

“I’ve only met one person more gorgeous then her.” Pete smiled. 

“Oh? And who would that be?” 

“Can’t tell, the thing about thinking someone is prettier then your girlfriend, is that you tell NOBODY!” Pete grinned as Patrick burst into laughter.

“You’re such a dork.” Patrick sighed.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Pete said, wrapping his arms around Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued if you guys want ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Patrick’s opinion, this was all just a little too much PDA for the stage.

A man wearing a black shirt walked backstage, carrying a clipboard with a pencil behind his ear.

“You guys are on in ten.” He said as he walked off again somewhere, checking stuff off of his clipboard. Pete turned to Patrick with a worried expression.

“Patrick... Ashlee isn’t here yet.” Pete sighed, frowning.

“Awh, sure she’ll show up, Panda.” Patrick replied as he pulled two hoodies over himself and rubbed Pete’s arm sympathetically. 

“Why are you wearing so many hoodies? You’ll die of heat stroke.” Pete chuckled a little.

“Just feel like it.” Patrick responded. He was wearing the hoodies to hide himself away, away from the fans, his band mates, the judgemental news agencies and especially Ashlee.

“Whatever, you sweater whore.” Pete joked as he pulled Patrick into a tight hug, Patrick eventually hugging back. It was just Patrick’s luck to have Ashlee walk in on that moment.

“Pete, sorry I’m late but-“ Ashlee’s face dropped when she walked in to see Pete’s arms wrapped around Patrick, the two inch height difference between them making it impossible for Patrick to NOT bury his head into Pete’s neck. 

“Sorry Ashlee, just giving ‘Trick here a friendly hug.” Pete grinned.

“That’s wonderful! It’s so nice that you guys have such a fantastic friendship.” Ashlee’s voice was slightly rising but she tried to keep it under control. 

“Yeah, love him so much.” Pete grinned and just gave Patrick one last squeeze before letting go of him, Patrick’s face flushing. Ashlee was choking on those words but just smiled and acted like she wasn’t planning something awful to get revenge. She gave Pete a kiss on the lips when the man with the clipboard came back. 

“You guys are up!” He said and walked away. 

 

“See you after the show, babe.” Pete smiled and Ashlee waved back. 

Pete had put on the strap for his bass on over his shoulder and Patrick was standing at the microphone, he adjusted his trucker hat to cover his eyes like he always did.

—————————————-

*flashback to 2003*

Patrick was nervous, he knew he was more comfortable hidden behind a drum set, pounding away his misery but he had been made the lead singer of a band, and he had never felt so nervous. He took a trucker hat and made sure it covered his eyes, he could no longer see the audience. Pete whispered into his ear. 

“Why do you do that?” He asked.

“It’s so I can’t see anybody...” Patrick replied, a half smile on his face.

“Why don’t you want to see anyone?” Pete asked again.

“I get stage fright...” Patrick replied and was confused when he felt the older boy’s arms wrap around him. 

“You’ll do just fine.” Pete whispered as the music started up.

————————————————

Patrick couldn’t see the audience, and now, in their favour, they couldn’t see his face. It was better for the band that way, everyone else was handsome, or elegant and then Patrick had already felt left out. 

Music was pounding through his skull, his voice raised itself and lowered in order to sing the notes correctly. Pete had walked over from the right of the stage to Patrick, and mouthed the backing vocals against his cheek, Pete’s hot breath leaving chills down the younger man’s spine. There was a wall about four meters to Patrick’s left. Pete whispered in Patrick’s ear while continuing to play.

“Grab your microphone from the stand.” He whispered. Patrick couldn’t reply, or ask why, so he obliged, grabbing it from the mic stand and holding it in his left hand. Pete continued to play but backed him up into the wall, the fans getting louder as he did so. He basically had Patrick pinned against the walll and grinded on him, getting closer to the singer until their faces were only inches apart. He sucked on Patrick’s neck as Patrick’s face turned a violent shade of red, but he continued singing, the notes were off for only maybe a second. 

Eventually the concert ended, but not before Patrick’s jaw had been covered in hickeys and the audience had witnessed it all, as well as Ashlee, who had never looked so angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack wonder what Ashlee is going to do now!


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlee scowled when Pete and Patrick returned backstage, sweat glistening off their foreheads and angry red marks covering Patrick’s jawline. 

“Pete, what the hell were you doing?” Ashlee exclaimed. Pete just shrugged and Patrick looked away, embarrassed.

“Giving the audience a show.” Pete replied with another shrug. Ashlee seemed to be twitching now. 

“Giving the audience a ‘show’? You guys might as well have been having sex!” Ashlee’s voice rised. 

“Thanks Ash, might add that to the list of things to try on stage.” Pete grinned and winked at Patrick, causing the younger man to let out a small little giggle. 

“Well why the fuck are you doing this?!” Ashlee yelled, causing everyone to drop what they’re doing and look over at them. 

Patrick felt like he was going to die of embarrassment now.

“Why does it matter?” Pete asked. 

“Because I’m your fucking girlfriend! Stop being so fucking gay for Patrick!” Ashlee shrieked. Patrick buried his face in his hands.

“Right, sorry Ashlee.” Pete mumbled.

“You better be.” She snapped. Patrick ran off before anyone could notice.

Only Pete noticed his absence.

What amazed Pete was that it seemed like things had never happened. Pete was sitting on some soft seat with Ashlee in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her delicate, manicured hands resting on his shoulder.

“But seriously, why do you act that way around him?” Ashlee finally asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve been doing it for years. I like it and he doesn’t seem to mind...” Pete started but then Ashlee cut him off.

“Yeah, he’s just a fucking gay fatass. You have me, Pete.” Ashlee whispered as she used her hand to tilt Pete’s face, so she could look into his eyes.

It was like having a staring contest with Medusa, or at least, that’s how Pete would describe it. He hadn’t seen this side of Ashlee, ever. He still loved her though, but he was angered at the way she spoke about Patrick.

“What did you just call him?” Pete asked, pushing Ashlee off him so that she fell to the floor. 

“I...” Ashlee stuttered but Pete cut her off.

“Please don’t speak about him that way, don’t speak about anyone that way.” Pete said as he ran off to the bus to find Patrick. 

He opened the door of the bus to hear quiet little sobs coming from his bunk, he walked over to it and opened the curtains. His heart dropped in his chest to see his best friend’s tears trailing down his pale face. He gathered Patrick up into his arms and cuddled him, whispering consolations into his ear. 

“I’m sorry about that, ‘Trick.” Pete whispered.

“No, Pete, I’m sorry. Ashlee wouldn’t have yelled at you if it wasn’t because of me.” He whispered, letting out another sob as tears stained Pete’s shirt. 

Pete was beginning to regret being with Ashlee.

**Author's Note:**

> So comment if I should possibly continue? I have a few plans for his one, like uploading it to wattpad and stuff so :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
